Have You Thought About Your Future?
by DrNomal
Summary: AU. Harry defeats Voldemort at the age of 16. He finally has a year off to relax, hang with friends, and just be young for once. However, when a recruiter from a special response combat unit shows up at Hogwarts field day, Harry finds himself on a fast track right back into danger. Only this time, He's asking for it.
1. Chapter 1

Pt. I: The Recruit

Chapter 1

Dust. Smoke. Debris. It's amazing how words can downplay the significance of an event. To some those three words mean very little. However, to Harold James Potter they are a memory. They represent a time where he was closest to death. They represent a time where he felt the most alive. And as the bright screaming scarlet Hogwarts Express sped through the Scottish countryside, Those words stood like stone pillars in his mind, trapping him in the memory of his final confrontation with Voldemort. He's addicted to that final feeling of triumph. The image of a pale slender hand blackened from spell burns dropping a white wand leaves him blind to his surroundings. So he doesn't notice Hermione calling his name until she raises her voice.

"Harry!" His best friends in the entire world are staring at him intently. Their worry is etched on to their faces. "Everything is okay. It's over." Hermione continues.

" Yeah Mate," Ron chimes. "We survived. Let it go. Okay?" Harry smiles at them both and they glance at each other.

"I'm so glad you two idiots finally got together." They both grin and blush identically and Harry's smile widens. They all chuckle as memories of their time together come flooding to the forefront of their minds.

"Well, the way I figure, it was only a matter of time." Ron said with a smirk. Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh really Ron? And how did you come up with that?" Hermione crossed her arms waiting for Ron's stupid reply, because inevitably Ron always says something stupid when it comes to Hermione.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm bloody famous. And my best mate is an effing war hero!"

" Ronald! Language!" But she was giggling.

"Sorry. Harry you won't be my best friend for long if you don't get back on that horse. You've had all summer to mope about."

"Seriously. Could you be anymore insensitive? Can't you see he's not over her yet?"

"Guys," Harry interjected, " Look, what Ginny and I had was great while it lasted but I wrecked it and I grew up a little more and we've both come to the understanding that friendship is the only thing in the future for us. So let it go."

" But she made you cry." Ron lamented.

"I did not!" Harry shot back hotly.

" Mate I know what tears look like."

"Just like you know what a crush looks like? How long did it take you to realize how Hermione felt about you?"

"Piss off, you. That was different."

"He's got you there sweetie."

"What? But you're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry," she said mock seriously, "kiss and make up?"

" Of course, Love."

" And with that. I'm going to have a walk of the train. You know to stretch my legs and maybe hurl in the bathroom. Bye guys."

"Don't forget to change into your robes Harry!" Hermione cried out.

" Yes mum." was his response as he left the compartment. Harry made it maybe 15 feet towards the front of the train before he ran into someone who first taught him what it meant to truly despise someone from the beginning.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." Something passed between them in those moments. It wasn't respect. They both instinctively knew that respect would never be possibility between them. It was more like resignation. They both accept that both of their lives would be changed forever and that the only thing left to do is to accept things the way they are and move on. So with a mutual nod of the head they brushed shoulders in passing and casually let go of the feud between them.

The rest of the train ride passed by peacefully. Harry never returned to his original compartment. He decided to give the lovely new couple their much deserved alone time. It didn't take long for Harry to get pulled into his usual line of thinking. He dozed off not long after that. When he awoke, the train was motionless and quiet. He quickly realized that everyone was already heading to the great hall for the feast and the sorting. He sprung into action. He changed into his robes and shrank all of his things as fast as could and sprinted to the great hall. By the time he was through the doors and at his seat next to Ron and Hermione, the sorting was over and Headmistress McGonagall was half way through her opening speech. He didn't miss the stern look she gave him when he first walked into the great hall.

"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"I fell asleep on the train 'Mione. No big deal."

"Is everything okay?" Harry felt a flash of irritation despite her genuine concern.

"Touch my arm." Her face went blank in confusion. "Just do it." She touched it.

"What's that made of," he asked.

"It's skin Harry. What's your point?"

"Are you sure? Perhaps it's made of glass."

"Oy, cut the sarcasm mate. She's just worried about you."

"Sorry Ron. It's just," Harry struggled for a second trying to describe what he was feeling. "We won't need to worry this year, you know? I don't know. Things are weird I guess."

Hermione covered his hand with her own. "Weird how?"

"Later. I promise." She squeezed his hand and nodded. Then let go and turned to the food that began appearing on the table. But Harry wasn't very hungry. He picked through his food and ultimately ate a few bites but that was the sum total of his dinner that evening.

"Attention students!" Headmistress McGonagall began. "Now that our bellies are full and 1st years sorted, I should think that it is time for bed. But first I would like to make a few announcements. First off as always, the Forbidden Forest is of course strictly forbidden. Anyone caught breaking that rule this year will be punished most harshly by me. Secondly I would like to welcome a few new teachers to our staff this year. Returning to the DADA post will be Professor Remus Lupin." Harry's head snapped up at this. How did he miss Mooney on the train and in the great hall. Maybe he was dwelling on the war too much. "Professor Lupin will also be taking the position as Head of Gryffindor House." Cheers and applause went up as He stood and waved to the students.

"And Taking the position as the Transfiguration teacher will be Professor Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." She too stood up and waved but everyone who knew her even a little knew that her red hair and glower was for Professor McGonagall using her first name. "Lastly I would like to state that this year's Head Boy and Head Girl have organized a series of school functions this year to promote inter-house unity and friendship this year. Starting with a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Now, off to bed with you. First years please follow the fifth year prefects to your dormitories. Goodnight everyone."

Harry made to get up and go see Moony and Tonks but Moony mouthed tomorrow. So Harry acquiesced and followed the rest of the students to the dormitories. When he reached the seventh year dorm, everyone he had started school with was standing by their beds waiting for him. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron were looking at him intently.

"The guys had something they wanted to say to you Harry." Ron said quietly.

"Yeah," Seamus spoke up. "Dean and I would just like ta say thanks fer what you've done for the wizarding world and I'm glad I got a chance to be yer friend. Even if only fer a little while."

"Same goes for me Harry." Neville piped.

Ron grinned. "Mate by now you should know I can't stand the bloody sight of you." At that everyone couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are all you laughing like I wasn't serious?"

"Well for one Ron, Sirius was my godfather. And Two I don't know what I'd do with out you either."

"That was awful Harry."

"Oh and Seamus despite the fact that even after 7 years of going to school with you I still can't really understand a word you say, I appreciate your friendship as well. Now can we all go to bed before we grow a pair of tits?" They all laughed and went to bed. In the last moments before Harry fell asleep, he noticed that at long last he actually felt good about the coming school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His lungs are on fire. His bones groan and his muscles cry out in protest. However, his feet continue to beat a steady rhythm of urgency on the ground. Once he clears the treeline of the ancient forest, the magic restricting him drops. He apparates to the grassy fields just outside the magical pillars of Stonehenge just in time to see Sirius' head fall off his shoulders and Voldemort's cold cruel crimson eyes boring into his own.

Harry abruptly sits up in a cold sweat and fumbles for his glasses. His heavy breathing and trembling fingers make it difficult but he finally grasps them and picks up his wand. A quick tempus charm tells him that it's 3 am. With a resigned sigh, Harry quietly rolls out of bed. He reaches into his trunk and grabs his broom. After quickly transfiguring his pajamas into something resembling his quidditch robes, he makes his way to the pitch in order to spend the last few hours before breakfast trying out the most difficult aerial maneuvers he could perform. Before long, His entire torso and both arms ached and burned. Satisfied with his progress on a broom, Harry slipped back inside the castle. It was time for a shower.

§§§§

" I'm feeling restless Remus." The DADA professor too a sip of his coffee before replying.

"Well you are seventeen now Harry. There's an easy fix for that."

"What's that?"

"Girls." They both laughed.

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. We can't all be as perfect as you and Dora."

"My answer remains the same." Remus said still chuckling. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a relationship. Besides, You and Ginny were good together from the little that I saw. Why haven't you gotten back together with her?"

"First off, I'm not that kind of bloke. Second, What ever thing Ginny and I had is over now. I won't be going back for both our sake."

"Not that kind of bloke, eh? Merlin, if only Prongs and Paddy could hear you now." Harry's softened at mention of his dad and Sirius. Both were gone too soon.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. " What about Mum?"

"Lily would probably be shocked at me for even suggesting it. Everyone knew that James and Sirius were the ladies men. I really only cared about staying in school." Remus allowed himself a brief moment of nostalgia before continuing. "Are you still a virgin?" He asked calmly. Harry's face grew red and hot like a bad sun burn in a matter of seconds.

"Remus!" The old marauder abandoned all pretense of drinking coffee in favor of laughing again. "That is definitely a father and son conversation."

"Well, in their regretful absence, it falls to me to pick up the slack."

"By asking the most embarrassing questions you can think of? Get stuffed Moony."

"Language Harry," Remus' playful scolding lost its seriousness due to the lack of heat in his words. "It's not like I asked how often you wank it."

"I'm sure it was next on the queue." Harry mumbled.

"Look, all that I'm sayings is that maybe your restless feeling will go away if you land a nice bird."

"It's not like that. Although, I will take your recommendations under heavy consideration."

"Explain it to me, Harry. What is it like?" At this Harry looked away. He began wringing his hands; second-guessing his decision to bring up his nightmares. His voice came out barely above a whisper.

"The nightmares... won't stop." Remus instantly paled at this statement.

"You don't think-"

"No." Harry interrupted. "No, He's... he's definitely gone. I made sure of it." There was a hardness in his eyes as he said this. Chips of emerald covered ice boring into Remus' concerned brown. "I can't explain it exactly, but sometimes it's like my magic itches. It's restless beneath my skin. It makes my stomach ache but I know I'm not hungry. It makes my mouth dry when I'm not thirsty. I get nervous when it's really quiet. I try my best to hide it but Ron and Hermione notice everything anyway. We're not kids anymore. There isn't some grand magical adventure to gallop off into. I don't know what's wrong. What's happening to me Moony?" By the time Harry had finished his desperate and strained speech Remus was around the desk and hugging Harry tightly. Once again Remus was left to wonder why only the good ones seemed to suffer the most.

"Everything is going to be okay." He told the young wizard. He held on for another few moments in silence before letting go and sitting in the chair next him. "Better?" Harry nodded his head.

" Look. Harry the things you've been through are nothing short of horrifying and traumatic. I'm certain there are men twice your age who wouldn't have been able to handle the things you did without completely cracking up. That being said, no one would think any less of you if you maybe went to see a mind healer during a free period a couple times a week."

"I'm not crazy!" Remus cringed from Harry's tone. " I don't want some quack meddling about with my head."

"It's just an option. No need to bite my head off about it." Harry looked down as he began to wring his hands again.

"Sorry Moony."

"It's okay pup." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Have you given a thought to what career you might like yet?" Harry smiled, grateful for the subject change.

"It's the last thing on my mind actually."

"Well, hopefully Career Day will give you some insight."

"When is that again?"

"I believe it will be just before Christmas. Also, I'll be sure to let Minerva know that you don't pay attention during the opening feast."

"I'm pretty sure she's aware of that already. And I guess with Career Day so far away, I have plenty of time for debauchery eh?" Remus grinned at Harry's lightened mood.

"Of course. However, do remember to take it easy on an old man's heart. I go sick with worry thinking about the foolishness you and your friends get up to."

" Come off it Moony. You're a werewolf. You don't have a heart." Harry laughed as he dodged the old maurader's quickly fired tickling jinx.

"Cheeky young whelp. Well, as long as you're up for debauchery, I trust you'll rectify your virginal status."

"I'll add it to the list but I better get going or I'll be late for Dora's class."

"One last thing before you go. The full moon is next week if you're feeling up for a run."

"That sounds like a smashing idea professor."

"Bring the red-headed black hole you call a friend as well." Remus called as Harry stepped through his office door.

" We won't miss it!"


End file.
